


“Faded”

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, akiryu, lyric prank, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: In which Akira and Souji prank their boyfriends with the song “faded” and get a reaction out of them.





	1. Akira's “Special” Attack

**Author's Note:**

> fite me

 

 **Akira:** Ryuji...

 **Ryuji:** Heyyyyy! <3

 **Akira:** You were the shadow to my light.

 **Ryuji:** Lol, what?

 **Akira:** Did you feel us?

 **Ryuji:** Tf?

 **Akira:** Another star.

 **Akira:** You fade away.

 **Ryuji:** Uh, pretty sure I'm still here man. You okay?

 **Akira:** Afraid our aim is out of sight.

 **Akira:** Wanna see us alight.

 **Ryuji:** Ok...???

 **Akira:** Where are you now?

 **Ryuji:** At home. Why?? What's going on??

 **Akira:** Where are you now?

 **Ryuji:** I told you I was at home.

 **Akira:** Where are you now?

 **Ryuji:** Babe, wtf is going on????

 **Akira:** Was it all in my fantasy?

 **Akira:**  Where are you now?

 **Ryuji:** ಠ_ಠ

 **Akira:** Were you only imaginary?

Akira's phone rang and Ryuji's caller ID shown on his screen. Akira immediately declined the call.

 **Ryuji:** Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Akira:** Atlantis... Under the sea.

 **Akira:** Under the sea.

 **Ryuji:** Are you at the beach or something? The hell's going on??????

 **Akira:** Where are you now?

 **Ryuji:** Ask me that one more effing time and I swear.

 **Akira:** The monster's running wild inside of me.

 **Ryuji:** Akira are you OK???

 **Ryuji:** Do you need to talk or something?

 **Akira:** I'm faded. I'm faded.

 **Ryuji:** Wtf.

 **Akira:** So lost. I'm faded...

 **Ryuji:** Akira are you ok? Call me.

 **Akira:** I'm faded. So lost. I'm faded.

 **Ryuji:** Effing call me!

 **Akira:** These shallow waters never met what I needed. I'm letting go.

 **Ryuji:** I'm almost there. Don't do anything.

 **Akira:** A deeper dive. Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing.

 **Akira:** Alive.

 **Ryuji:** Hun, wtf.

 **Akira:** Where are you now? Where are you now?

 **Ryuji:** I'm on the train, call me!

 **Akira:** Under the bright, but faded lights....

 **Ryuji:** Where are you??? Are you not at Leblanc babe?

 **Akira:** You set my heart on fire. Where are you now? Where are you now?

 **Ryuji:** Dude! What the hell.

 **Akira:** Prank! Lol, sorry baby I didn't mean for you to get on a train.

 **Ryuji:**....

 **Akira:** Babe?

 **Ryuji:** Sorry, not sorry. Look up.

Akira looks up anxiously and sees Ryuji running towards him and tackling him onto the pillow on Akira's bed. 

"Ah!" Akira yelped and soon Ryuji was showering him with millions and millions of soft kisses. 

They stayed like that for awhile until eventually Ryuji punched him in the arm for pranking him.


	2. “Evil" Souji

**Souji:** Yosuke.

 **Yosuke:** hey partner <3

 **Souji:** You were the shadow to my light.

 **Souji:**  Did you feel us?

 **Yosuke:** feel us? 

 **Yosuke:** u ok, man?

 **Souji:**  Another star.

 **Souji:**  You fade away.

 **Yosuke:** i'm still here. My arms r here, feet here, head.

 **Souji:**  Afraid our aim is out of sight.

 **Yosuke:** Aim? this abt tv world??

 **Souji:**  Wanna see us alight.

 **Yosuke:** u OK???

 **Souji:**  Where are you now?

 **Yosuke:** junes. Y??

 **Souji:**  Where are you now?

 **Souji:**  Where are you now?

 **Yosuke:** i told u. M at junes. Almost don.

 **Souji:**  Was it all in my fantasy?

 **Yosuke:** this abt that dream u had?

 **Souji:**  Where are you now?

 **Souji:**  Were you only imaginary?

 **Yosuke:** -_-

 **Souji:**  Where are you now?

 **Yosuke:** tf, i said junes!

 **Souji:**  Atlantis... Under the sea.

 **Yosuke:** the floodplain dont count partner

 **Souji:**  Under the sea.

 **Souji:**  Where are you now?

 **Yosuke:** wth u wan me 2 com over or smth?

 **Souji:**  Another dream.

 **Souji:**  The monster's running wild inside of me.

 **Yosuke:** dude, u have a dream again?

 **Souji:**  I'm faded.

 **Souji:**  I'm faded.

 **Souji:**  So lost. I'm faded...

 **Yosuke:** whr r u????

 **Souji:**  I'm faded. So lost. I'm faded.

 **Yosuke:** partner!!!!

 **Souji:**  These shallow waters never met what I needed. I'm letting go.

 **Yosuke:** souji wtf r u doing

 **Souji:**  A deeper dive. Eternal silence of the sea.

 **Souji:**  I'm breathing.

 **Yosuke:** good???

 **Souji:**  Alive.

 **Souji:**  Where are you now? Where are you now?

 **Yosuke:** omg y u keep askn?

 **Souji:**  Under the bright, but faded lights....

 **Yosuke:** u at dojimas? Or somwhr else

 **Souji:**  You set my heart on fire. Where are you now? Where are you now?

 **Yosuke:** wait a min...

 **Souji:**  Where are you now?

 **Yosuke:**  r thes song lyrics?

 **Souji:**  Atlantis.

 **Souji:**  Under the sea.

 **Yosuke:** wth, y u send these?!?!?!?

 **Souji:** It's called a Lyric Prank Yosuke! ;3

 **Yosuke:** ur so evil 

 **Souji:** Yup.

 **Yosuke:** I hate you

 **Souji:** Love you too, Partner! 

 **Souji:** <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed that faded chapter! I wish you all a hopefully non-faded day!


End file.
